


They tell the family

by Malec_forever46



Series: To the end [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfort, Family Dinners, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally tell Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon that they are engaged, everybody is so excited and happy for them. Lots of family fluff and love





	They tell the family

It was 7 am when Alec's alarm went off and he smoothly got out of bed and went to go take a shower and start making breakfast for his fiance, once done with his shower he headed towards the kitchen and started getting the stuff he needed to start making pancakes.

The sun was shining brightly when Magnus woke up as he and Alec fell asleep with the curtains open forgetting to close them because of previous events the night before, as he remember Magnus smiled and looked down at the ring on his finger. He could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen and knew that Alec was already awake, once he got out of bed he headed for the kitchen where the steps got louder as he got closer he stopped in the doorway and saw Alec moving through out the kitchen not a care in the world, happy being with Magnus. He moved from the doorway and made his way to Alec and wrapped his arms around Alec and leaned his head against his shoulder and started nipping at his neck just under his ear at the secret spot he knows makes Alec weak in the knees. "Someone's in a good mood this morning" said Alec smiling leaning into his embraced while he flipped the pancakes, "It's all thanks to you my lovely fiance." said Magnus continuing to kiss Alec's neck, moving to his shoulder giving pecks and nibbles. "Hey Mags can you go set the table while I finish making the pancakes, please" asked Alec Magnus sighed than nodded and removed his hands from around Alec's waist and went to grab two plates and silverware and made his way over to the table where he set down the plates and silverware, while Alec finished making the pancakes.

When Alec was done with pancakes he put them on a plate and got the syrup and brought them to the table and sat down next to Magnus, gave him a quick kiss and started eating breakfast laughing, smiling and keeping each other company when they finished breakfast Alec grabbed the plates and took them to the sink while Magnus grabbed the syrup and cleaned off the rest of the table than went to go help Alec finish the dishes, once that was over Magnus went to go change clothes while Alec went to the couch to turn on Netflix so Magnus could catch up on Glee(it has been on his to-do list for a while) when Magnus came back Alec was waiting for him, when Magnus got to the couch he went to lie on Alec's chest while he turned on Glee(in the middle of the second season) when they were comfortable Alec hit play and they snuggled on the couch while watching Glee, Alec glancing down at Magnus' hand seeing that he was only wearing the engagement ring which made Alec smile from ear to ear. 

After about an hour and a half of watching Glee and they finished all of the seasons and Magnus fell asleep towards the end of the seasons so he was just laying his head on Alec's chest, So Alec took out his phone and called Isabelle"Hey Isabelle are you and the guys able to come over for dinner tonight?" asked Alec as he ran his hand through Magnus' hair "Of course we are big brother I thought you would never ask it is so boring at the Institute there is nothing to do here." said Isabelle he could practically see the smile on her face, "Great see you guys soon." said Alec with a smile on his face as he looked at Magnus ring finger. "Bye big brother" said Isabelle as he hung up the phone and placed it on the coffee table and watched his fiance sleeping peacefully and calmly.

About 2 hours past until Magnus finally woke up blurry eyed and saw his beautiful fiance's face watching him sleep,"Good Afternoon my darling" said Magnus and smiled at Alec, "Hey babe, did you sleep well" asked Alec still running his fingers through Magnus' hair he nodded and snuggled into Alec's chest some more, smiling enjoying the happiness that they have together. "I called Isabelle and they should be here around 7." said Alec than Magnus said,"I think we should order Taki's because I really don't feel like cooking tonight." Alec chuckled and nodded"Okay we can get Taki's for dinner." said Alec, Magnus hummed in agreement and finally got off of Alec.

"Hey do you want to go take a walk by Central Park?" asked Magnus Alec looked at him"Sure I think we could use the fresh air after being separated for a long time I think we could use the distraction ." said Alec, "Perfect, we will leave right away, let me just grab my coat." said Magnus Alec nodded and headed to the closet to get his jacket, while Magnus made his way to their bedroom to grab his coat from their closet, when he came back from the room Alec was already waiting for him by the door "Ready?" asked Alec "Very" replied Magnus and grabbed Alec's hand interlocking their fingers together as they left the apartment and made their way to Central Park.

When they got to Central Park they made their way over to the pond to sit on the nearest bench and watch as the ducks swam by and were enjoying the peace and quiet for once instead of bring interrupted by anyone of Alec's siblings especially his obnoxious parabatai Jace, Magnus lied down in Alec's lap not caring about a single thing Alec leaned down to give Magnus a soft and gentle kiss on the lips smiling into the kiss and let out a pleased hum when they broke apart. "How did I get to be so lucky to find you?" asked Alec and Magnus chuckled "The real question is how did I end up with you Alexander." replied Magnus Alec chuckled back "Maybe it was fate that we met and that we found each other." said Alec Magnus hummed in agreement, they sat their in silence watching the ducks swim around in the pond wrapped up in their own little world until it was time for them to head to Taki's so they can get dinner and than head back to the apartment.

"Hey Mags it's time to go to Taki's to get dinner I already called it in we just have to go and pick it up." said Alec Magnus hummed and moved and got off of Alec and reached out his hand for Alec which he grabbed willingly and they walked hand in hand to Taki's to go pick up the food for the rest of the family, Once they got home Magnus went to go grabbed plates to put the food on while Alec went to  go put their coats away and came back to help Magnus with the food. By the time they got all the food ready they heard the buzzer go off and Alec went to go answer buzzing them up because he knew exactly who is was that was here, a little later there was a knock on the door and Magnus went to go answer it. "Well hello Isabelle, Buscuit, Solomon and the obnoxious other half of Alec. Lovely to see most of you." he said with a wink which made Jace roll his eyes, when Alec came behind him "Must you always antagonize my family all the time." asked Alec as he hugged his sister and parabatai, "Because it's what I love to do and they know I am just kidding right." said Magnus looking at the group they all nodded Alec just gave them a skeptical look like he didn't believe a single word he said.

Once everyone was settled in they started digging into the food making conversation having a good time with each other,"So what did you guys want to talk to us about?" asked Jace skeptical, they stood up together hands linked than Magnus said,"Were getting married!" everyone broke out into cheers and celebration congratulating them giving hugs, "Congratulations big brother finally took you long enough" said Isabelle but Alec saw right through her knowing what she was going to ask next "Can I plan the wedding?" asked Isabelle glowing from excitement, Alec's eyes went wide "Hold on there Isabelle take it easy." said Alec "When exactly did you want to start planning this wedding?"asked Magnus curious "As soon as possible Magnus you guys have been waiting for this so long" said Isabelle you could clearly seeing the happiness in her eyes Magnus and Alec exchanged worried looks with each other, but excited looks too.

"Okay Isabelle we know you're excited for us getting married but you need to slow your  roll here it hasn't even been 24 hours yet and your already thinking of planning our wedding." said Alec "So what big brother this is the best news ever and you want to wait to get married have you lost your marbles?" asked Isabelle "Okay so I think that we should talk about this tomorrow okay, thank you all for coming it was nice to see you all talk to you later." said Magnus as he led the guests out of their apartment to talk to them later, they all said their goodbyes and Magnus closed the door behind them and him and Alec headed to their bedroom and let's just say they didn't get much sleeping that night ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and commenting <3
> 
> Let me know what else I should include in this series   
> You guys help me become better writers 
> 
> As a reminder I do not own any of these characters these are owned by Cassandra Clare


End file.
